


同居

by SHM_typing



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHM_typing/pseuds/SHM_typing
Summary: #RPS #MewGulf#OOC可能有時間：MG愛的打拋豬直播結束後 (2020.04.05)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 11





	同居

「我們同居吧。」  
Gulf瞪大了眼看著抱著自己撒嬌的男人，他確認般地問：「你剛剛說什麼啊，p’？」  
男人抬起埋在Gulf胸前的頭，盯著戀人的雙眼，深情地又說了一次：「我們同居吧。」  
面對戀人直白的要求，Gulf一下子就紅了臉，害羞地乾笑了幾聲。  
後來兩人的獨處時間裡，Gulf和戀人聊了工作、聊了家庭、聊了寵物、也聊了疫情，但是Gulf就是沒有直接回答戀人的問題。直到經紀人Boss來接Mew之前，Gulf都在閃躲這個問題。  
回到家的Mew越想越不開心，就傳了Line給剛剛都在顧左右而言他的男朋友。 

M：我不開心(嘟嘴表情)  
G：n’Mew怎麼了？  
M：我男朋友不跟我同居(嚎啕大哭)  
G：我要實習啊，早起會吵到你  
M：你實習都要結束了！都要畢業了！

過了一段時間，男朋友都沒有回訊息，Mew就直接播了視訊電話過去。

不是說好有問題都要溝通的嗎？為什麼人就這麼消失了？

電話響了好幾次，都無人接聽，Mew起初是生悶氣，但是現在他反而擔心起男朋友。  
Gulf從來不會這樣突然消失，而且又不接我電話，該不會發生了什麼事吧！  
本來Mew想打電話給Gulf的經紀人，但又覺得自己太常麻煩對方了，而且都是為了這種情侶間的小事……實在是不好意思因為這種事情打擾經紀人大哥。  
Mew給自己一個小時的忍耐時間，如果男朋友還是沒消沒息的話，他就要開車上門討人了，這期間他努力找事做，好來轉移注意力。  
他跟Chopper玩，他做了伏地挺身，他彈了吉他，他上網看了粉絲的留言，他盡量表現出一個年長的戀人該有的成熟。

反正每次吵架都是我自己在跟自己生氣。

幸好，不到一個小時的時間，Mew就收到男朋友傳來的訊息，內容很長，對方大概一直在打字吧。

G：  
P’不要生我的氣哪，我只是在打字而已。  
我也很想一直跟p’待在一起啊，之前每天都會一起工作，我每天都能見到你，我覺得那樣就很幸福了。可是現在因為疫情的關係，我們見面的次數少很多，而且家又離得很遠，所以就只能視訊了。  
今天p’來我宿舍煮飯給我吃，我真的很高興，而且真的很好吃！跟p'一起煮飯、吃飯、洗碗的時間雖然很普通，但我很開心有你在我旁邊。  
你問我要不要同居的時候，我雖然很害羞，但我其實是很想答應你的(看著你的眼睛，我怎麼可能有辦法拒絕你)  
可是同居是一件大事，我不想要這麼隨便地就給p’承諾。  
P’總是很照顧我，要是我們住在一起，我可能會肆無忌憚地跟你撒嬌，p’還在讀書，又很認真工作，我不想要增加p’的負擔……在我成為能照顧你的男人之前，我們還是先不要同居吧(難過表情)

G：不是Gulf不愛你了，不要生氣了n’Mew

細細閱讀完男朋友的文字後，Mew還是決定打視訊電話給對方。

「n’Mew怎麼了？」Gulf甜甜地望著鏡頭。  
「Mew不開心啊。」Mew嘟著嘴說。  
Gulf以為戀人還在生氣，馬上變得緊張，而Mew看著對方的表情變化，開心地笑裂了嘴。

以前都不會發現我在生氣的，現在也是進步了不少嘛……

「我男朋友太帥了，比我還帥，我要怎麼辦？」

聽到Mew這麼說，Gulf也鬆了一口氣，害羞地笑了起來。

「Gulf，p’很想你，雖然不能同居，但我可不可以更常去找你？」  
聽到年長的戀人的示愛，Gulf沒有一絲猶豫地回答：「可以。」

「那給我你家備份鑰匙。」  
甚至更過分的要求……Gulf還是說：「可以。」

「那我要去你爸媽家。」  
Gulf明白戀人只是在撒嬌而已，而且要不是因為距離的關係，自己早就想帶男朋友回家看看了。  
「可以。如果有機會的話一定帶你回家好嗎n’男朋友。」

聽到這句話，Mew才心滿意足地送了個飛吻給螢幕另一端的男朋友。  
至於同居的事，還有得等的呢。


End file.
